Spyro and Cynder: A World Revamped
by KeyBlader Zen
Summary: Deities have made pacts with each other - deals based on the adventure of two heroes. The results of these many deals will lead to shifts in very nature of the Dragon Realms. This is coupled with the fact that extraterrestrials have taken interest in the world after seeing its reconstruction. Of course, there is always "that one deity" who always makes certain hijinks will ensue.
1. Revelations of an Otherworldly Being

Spyro and Cynder: A Revamped World

Chapter 1 - Revelations of an Otherworldly Being

" _I love you..."_

These were the last words Cynder believed she would whisper, only to find herself in the current situation.

It could be better, but it could be worse.

It could be worse, but it could be better.

Here she was, trapped in a temporal bubble with her purple savior. However, unlike her, he had not moved from his state of suspended animation for quite some time.

" _Cynder..."_

"Who is that? Wait... Ignitus?"

Before she could speak once more, Cynder collapsed onto the pink barrier.

After awakening, Cynder found herself in the Chronicler's room. In place of the old one, however, stood the now-blue tinted Ignitus, a somber expression upon his face.

Approaching the young dragoness, Ignitus spoke in tone of worry, "Cynder, I wish I could meet you and Spyro on more pleasant circumstances, but we have a _dire_ situation at hand."

"No... we killed Malefor! The ancestral spirits took him into the center of the earth!" Cynder's terrified exclamation was met by a head shake from Ignitus.

His tone the same, Ignitus spoke once more, "Yes, he is sealed away. Even so, there is a much more _pressing_ matter to attend to."

"What? Is there a new enemy...?" Cynder's tone became more fearful, only to be cut off by a chuckle from Ignitus.

The response caused Cynder to look at the elderly dragon with narrowed eyes, a look of utter confusion on her face.

With a sigh, Ignitus spoke in a kindly yet humorous tone, "Please pardon my manners. Old memories are surfacing. However, these are memories of... _better times_. Times when I was more... hmm... _juvenile_ , to say the least."

"Yeah, you have an enemy to face, all right...," A handsome male voice spoke, followed by a flash of light which revealed a white-cloaked figure.

With a sweep of his arm, the figure revealed himself to be a humanoid dragon, his muscular, white-scaled body gleaming against the hourglass in the center of the room. He cracked his five-digited knuckle, running his black-nailed hands through his gray-tan, sheep-like horns, his yellow eyes meeting Cynder's with humor.

Oddly enough, this "dragon" wore nothing but wool padding and a black samurai loincloth to cover his "delicates".

"Marzell, Draco Reptilian and future ambassador to the Dragon Realms," the draconic being known as Marzell politely spoke. He then placed his hands behind his head, his tone becoming comedic, "But, uh... you guys need a few good years to _'adapt'_ before you can handle the folks from the Orion constellation. Until then, you need to deal with your _new_ enemy."

Shocked, Cynder could only mutter a dumbfounded, "Okay, so who is this 'enemy'?"

"He's a master troll who preys on the young. He goes by the name of... 'Pubertus'."

Cynder rolled her eyes, her tone casual, "Oh, _**please**_. Spyro and I have handled _tons_ of those."

"Yo' ya' can's stop Pubertus. He lives inside ya'll!" Marzell's tone became serious while he mimicked the voice that of a Black male, although he kept his smile.

Inside.

Inside...

At this, Cynder could only mutter a dismal, "Oh, _hell..._ "

"Yep. You just hit puberty a while ago and Spyro still has _no idea_ what **sex** is," Marzell laughed, clearly mocking Spyro's obliviousness. His tone became casual, "Oh, and just so you know... the dragon race _kind of_ got screwed over by the infighting gods a while back. After a few deliberations, they made a few deals based on your adventures."

His tone still casual, the Draco Reptilian continued, "The first bet was about the life spans of species. Crestinia, the Goddess of life was _just a little_ _pissy_ about her Death God brother Moordok's different time-limits on species' life-spans. So, the first deal was as follows - If Mally kills more than five-thousand dragons, _all the critters_ get two-hundred to three-hundred year life spans. The girl won. The second deal was between the God of light Luciditus and his Darkness Goddess sister Atera. That deal was _**really**_ hare-brained. If Spyro and you showed no signs of regret about killing or even fighting one of your own kind, all dragons could use convexity. If you _didn't_ , you would have your dark forms sealed. Since Spyro saw Ignitus every time he used fire on Mally, Luciditus won and you two can't go dark anymore. The last one was between the Goddess of Fertility Arielis and the God of Logic Imperitus. I can't reveal _that one_ yet, but uh... in short, you two did the world a lot of good with your battles."

"So... basically, because of the _time_ deal...," Cynder began in a slightly confused tone, looking to a small book with a picture of an egg, "Uh... I'm going to go into _heat_ soon, aren't I?"

The question was met with a snicker from Marzell.

Shaking her head in protest, Cynder dryly stated, "There is _no way_ I'm teaching Spyro about mating."

"Nope, I'll do that," Marzell corrected the young dragoness in a jolly tone, grinning ear to ear,"I can't wait to see his face!"

The casual and humorous nature of this creature was slightly intoxicating.

Upon seeing Cynder's frustrated expression, Ignitus spoke in a warm yet cheerful voice, "Cynder, I want to show you something..."

A book emerged from the many shelves, revealing the young dragoness overtaken by darkness, attacking the one she loved so dearly.

The mere sight of the event caused Cynder to shed tears. She had attacked Spyro.

Her voice somber, Cynder asked the obvious question. "Why are you showing me this?"

Pointing to the text, Ignitus spoke one word.

"Read..."

 _The young drake felt helpless. The one female he had ever know had was now being controlled again. It was at this point he felt something break inside him._

 _Feelings had been building up over the course of their adventures, but now he realized just how deeply those feelings ran. They were no longer compassion or empathy._

 _Ignitus was only a close second to whom he held closest. He had no real attachments to the other Guardians. Now, he was being attacked by the very female he held closest to his heart._

 _Although he was unable to recognize the feeling, deep in his heart he know one thing - He loved her._

 _Broken, he could only mutter one sentence._

" _You've left me nothing to fight for..."_

At this, the new Chronicler closed the book with a kindly smile.

At this, the young dragoness shed tears of joy.

Her tone awestruck, Cynder could only mutter three words, "He... _loves_ me..."

"Oh, and Cynder...," Marzell began, his tone between casualness and seriousness, "The Guardians and all the others think you're both _dead_. However, this is actually a _good_ thing. They were able to clear your name in the year before you woke up from that bubble," his tone became slightly uncertain, "Uh... even though they still see you as an asshole," his tone became fully casual, "Anyway, Imma' gonna' go ahead and un-freeze Spyro."

After reaching into his singular pocket, the Draco Reptilian pulled a small, diamond-shaped golden trinket, throwing it onto the ground.

With a beep, the contraption opened to reveal a thin beam which Marzell proceeded to kick.

A whirring was audible, followed by the creation of a portal and a bolt of energy and a thud.

Shrugging, Marzell gave a casual and uncaring, "Okay, he's back. Go and tell him before you get back to Warfang and the dragonesses start asking him to plow them."

A bemused and annoyed glance was given by Cynder before she fell into blackness.

 **Episode 1 begin  
Opening 1 - New World**


	2. Sex-Ed from an Eccentric Alien

TLOS: A World Revamped

Chapter 2 - Sex-Ed from a Eccentric Alien

Cynder awoke to find herself next to her purple hero, his body oddly larger than before, almost that of a mid-grown dragon, his back spines larger and trident-like, two large horns protruding from his upper crest and another from the back of his head. Red and orange frills adorned his shoulder blades and his tailblade was wider and seemed far more lethal.

At this, she looked her own body, her figure slender and curved, her tailblade carrying more length. This was the most of what was visible to her, but all in all she felt quite content with her appearance.

A groan was audible from the purple savior, his eye opening.

"Cynder...? Is that you?" Spyro's befuddled question was met by a maidenly, "Er... yes. I think we look a bit... _different_ now that we've aged."

His vison returning, Spyro gazed upon his companion's form, her head carrying more length and her horns longer, coupled with five more sprouting from her upper crown and four additional one forming from her lower muzzle. Her markings shone bringer and her eyes were... oddly attractive.

A flash of light appeared before the two, Marzell appearing with a psychotic, " **YEEEOWWWAA!** Your old pal Marzell is in the frying pan _, kiddies!_ " He proceeding to pull a frying pan from his loincloth, his tone upbeat, " _ **Who's**_ up for the **smell** of _372,844 pancakes_ in the _morning?_ Smells like _freshly_ - **ready** _**dragoness!**_ "

This odd phrase caused Spyro to stare at the creature with an expression of blank shock. Cynder, on the other hand, flushed immensely at the last sentence.

"Who are... you...," Spryo managed to mumble in pure confusion, blinking as he realized his deeper and smoother tone, "And what happened to my _voice?_ "

A motion was given for Cynder to wait by a nearby tree. With a gulp, she took flight towards it with a gust of wind.

Cracking his knuckles, Marzell began to speak in a casual tone, "Okay, let's get you up to speed on what you did."

 _After the explanation, Marzell gave a slightly sadistic yet humorous grin._

"So... Spryo... how much do you know about _mating?_ "

This caused Spyro to sit on his haunches, slightly confused, yet also quite abashed at the idea.

Scratching his head, Spyro spoke in a slightly nervous and embarrassed tone, "Uh... well... I dunno; My parents were kind of _sketchy_ on the details and they kept on dodging the _subject_."

"Okay, as long as you didn't gigiggidy a bunch of gaflabidies like the Spyro from that _other_ universe..." Marzell's tone was satirical and humorous, his hands making an odd gesture.

With a clap of his hands, the Draco Reptilian removed a holographic projector from his pants, his tone psychotic once more, "Okay, kiddies. Now we're going to learn how _couples_ are formed and _**babies**_ are **made**. Parental supervision is advised, and if you don't currently _have_ parents on hand, _please_ rent one from your local supermarket! If your name is _Spyro_ , however, you are excused from the necessary requirement. This is Marzell's birthday treat to _all_ the kiddies named _Spyro!_ Sit your plot down and listen to old Granny Smith!"

This entire speech caused Spryo to look at Marzell as if he were insane, his mouth a agape as he raised a claw.

"I mean sit down while I educate you about mateship and having hatchlings." Marzell's tone was now serious yet humorous. This in turn caused Spyro to fall on his back with a yelp.

The projector took the form of a diagram as the Draco Reptilian pulled him upright with telekinesis, his expression that of a slightly-too-glad-to-be-teaching-the-subject mentor.

 _The lesson went on for slightly over two hours. By the end of said lesson, Spyro had asked for four bottles of water due to his reddened face and utter embarrassment of asking the needed questions._

After the projection dissipated, Marzell motioned Cynder to join them, her own face flushed, albeit with a slight grin at Spyro's "misfortune".

Looking away from Cynder, Spyro spoke in an anxious and embarrassed tone, "Uhh... so... do you... know about this stuff?"

"Yeah... uh... I learned it... a long time before you did...," Cynder replied, her tone matching, "So... uh... do you wanna'... uhm... go back to WarFang or..."

At this, a rustling was heard from the bushes followed by the buzzing of Grublins. However, these Grublins seemed to surround them in a coordinated attack, at least ten of them blocking their exit. Cynder looked to her purple hero, both of them nodding.

"Oh..."

"Ohh..."

" Ohhh..."

"Ohhhhhh...!"

In place of attacking, the Grublins had begun to sing in a coordinated fashion, their motions what Marzell would know as a cakewalk.

" _Hello by baby, hello my honey, hello my ragtime gal!"_

Spyro and Cynder shoot each other confounded glances.

" _Send me a kiss by wire! Baby my heart's on fire!"_

The words caused the pair to look away, both slightly bashful of the words.

"I _f you refuse me, honey you lose me, then you'll be left alone. Oh baby telephone and tell me I'm your own!_ "

The Grublins took to the skies, one of them blowing a kiss towards Cynder, causing her to gag in disgust and Spyro to glare at it angrily. Marzell however, merely laughed hysterically.

His tone jolly, Marzell spoke through chuckles, "Oh, God the singing Grublins never get old! Thank you God of Madness Psychen, AKA the Dragon God of Douchebaggery!"

"Will there be other idiotic surprises from that jackass?" Cynder's spoke in a dry and annoyed monotone, her brow furrowed and eyes rolling.

"Oh, you have no idea what you two are in for, Cynder. Just trust me when I say...," Marzell began in a comedic yet casual tone, only to pull a dart from his pocket with an ecstatic, "Heads up!" With this, he threw the dart into Cynder's neck, which promptly fell from her body.

A growl was given by Spyro, followed by a vicious tangent, "What's the _big idea!?_ I **swear** , if you did anything to her I'm going to _rip out your heart_ and _feed it to the_ _ **dogs!**_ "

"Oh, I didn't do anything to _hurt_ her. Just go back to WarFang and you'll find out what I did to help her out." Marzell's tone was casual as he vanished into thin air, leaving behind a ten-foot stack of pancakes and a note.

 _Eat up, you two! Love, your old pal Marzell. Be glad I didn't give you Pe-c-an San-dies._


End file.
